


Alpha

by Nova_Raven



Series: Traphouse a/b/o [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha!Sam Golbach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Rut, beta!Katrina Stuart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Raven/pseuds/Nova_Raven
Summary: Sam presents as an Alpha.  He and Katrina figure out what they need.
Relationships: Colby Brock & Sam Golbach, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Series: Traphouse a/b/o [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789402
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Alpha

Colby wrinkled his nose at Sam when he came out of his room that morning. “Dude, you smell weird.”

Sam groaned. “Thanks, Colby.” He walked to the pantry, pulling out a protein bar. “Feel pretty shitty too.” He ripped into the bar, reaching for a glass. He needed water. His throat felt dry and he couldn’t cool down.

Colby frowned. “You’re kinda flushed,” He said, standing up from the couch and making his way over. “Think you’re getting sick?”

Sam shrugged, “Maybe,” Filling the glass with ice and water. The protein bar was already gone. God, he hated his metabolism sometimes. Made keeping him and Colby fed a lot more difficult. His stomach growled again and he groaned, chugging the water.

Colby sniffed him again, cautious eyes watching. “No sore throat or runny nose?”

“No,” Sam answered, and he went to take another sip, realizing the water was already gone. “Dangit…” And he refilled the glass.

 _He was fucking thirsty_ …

Colby approached him, pressing the back of his hand to Sam’s forehead. And if definitely shouldn’t have affected Sam like it did, Colby’s hand feeling almost cold against his forehead, his body almost superhumanly aware of the contact. Heat rushed in a surge through his body, almost blocking everything else out as his vision flared white. When it cleared, Colby had jumped back from him, eyes wide. “What the fuck, man?”

“What?” Sam didn’t know what had happened, “Why are you looking at me like that?” HIs body was still tingling in the aftermath of the burst, tingling especially down in his groin.

_Fuck..._

“You just fucking snarled at me,” Colby stated plainly, “The fuck, Sam?”

“I…” Sam shook his head. “I did?” He could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead, and he went to drink more water, but it was already almost gone.

_Fuck, what was going on?_

Colby sniffed again, taking a few steps forward, and then his eyebrows flew up. “Sam… I think you’re presenting, dude.”

“No, I’m not.” It was instinct to deny. Sam swallowed again on a dry throat. “I’m not.”

Colby shook his head. “I think you are,” He said,“Your scent changed. You smell like…” He stepped closer to Sam to smell him again. Sam took a minuscule step back, not wanting Colby to touch him and trigger that hot flash again. Colby didn’t seem to need it. He just nodded, crossing his arms. “It hasn’t… like it’s different but you don’t smell like… Alpha or omega yet.”

Sam groaned, running his free hand through his hair. “I…” But if he thought about it, thought back to biology class in high school, it made sense. He was the right age, and thought he remembered the symptoms: hot flashes, sensitivity to touch, increased cravings and… libido. He thought he remembered something about abdominal pain but that might have been for omegas and he definitely wasn’t having that. He was just really hungry. “Shit, you might be right.”

Colby grinned a little bit. “See, I remembered something from bio.”

“Apparently you did,” Sam chuckled. Bio was always one of Colby’s worst subjects. Not that he’d ever really cared about any of them. Another pulse of heat ran through him, this one bursting in his chest and skittering down to his toes and fingers and the head of his cock. Sam’s smile dropped and he groaned, pressing his face into his hands.

He was not going to grab his dick in front of Colby.

Colby had his arms crossed, looking at Sam with curious but cautious eyes. “Do you feel any… like…” He gestured awkwardly at his ass.

Sam cringed at the thought. “No, no uh… none of that…” No slick, nothing to suggest that he might be an omega. But then, the early stages of both presentations closely resembled each other. It was really the slick that differentiated male Alpha and omega presentations.

“Huh…” Colby said. Nodded. “So uh… so should I crash with Brennen for the next couple of days?”

Sam blinked. “Why?”

Colby grinned then. “Because I don’t wanna be around once this thing kicks in in earnest and you wanna fuck everything that moves. Love you, bro, but not like that.”

Sam winced, but nodded. “Good idea.”

Colby pulled his phone out, probably to text Brennen. “You gonna call Kat?”

Sam paused. _Was he going to call Kat?_ “Uh…” 

And now Colby looked confused. “You’re gonna call Kat, right?”

And it should be logical right? Present, know his libido was going to be up for the next few days and call his girlfriend, right? Someone to ride it out with.

Right?

And Colby’s confusion was turning to worry, “Why wouldn’t you call Kat? You guys are okay right? I didn’t miss-“

“No, we’re fine, I just…” And Sam worked fingers up into his hair. “What if I’m an Alpha?”

Colby cocked an eyebrow. “What about it?” He asked.

“No, I mean…” And something in his stomach turned viciously at the idea of hurting Kat, even as lust pulsed through him for his girlfriend of six months. “Alphas… what if I hurt her?”

“You won’t,” Colby said instantly, dismissively.

“You don’t know that,” Sam said, “What if I lose control, and hurt her, or do something she isn’t okay with. What if-” Images of testosterone fueled Alpha horror stories filled his mind, stories of assault and rape done by Alphas in rut, using the power granted to them by their Alpha voice to coerce people into situation they wouldn’t otherwise consent to…

It was against the law of course but that didn’t stop some people...

“Sam!” Colby’s voice broke him out of his head, and Sam jerked back in surprise as he registered that Colby was right in front of him. “Are you even listening to yourself, man?” He demanded. “You couldn’t hurt a fly if you tried.”

“But I…”

“Sam, dude…” Colby cut him off again. “If you’re an Alpha, _if_ ,” He reiterated, “And we still don’t know that. One, you won’t hurt anyone. Two…” He grinned, “You are seriously underestimating your girlfriend. You ever felt how hard she can punch?”

“No…?” Sam asked, looking at Colby with suspicion. “Have you?”

“Yeah…” Colby admitted sheepishly. “I might have jumped out at her? As a joke?” He rubbed his arm absently. “She didn’t appreciate it…”

Sam snorted, but the mirth soon faded to be replaced with trepidation. “But what if I…”

“Sam, fuck, if you don’t call her I’m going to,” Colby snapped, appearing done with Sam’s shit. Sam brought wide eyes to him and Colby was pointing at him. “You aren’t going to hurt her, and you are going to call her. Because if you don’t I am, and she’s gonna be pissed if she hears you’re presenting from me.”

“But…”

“Sam, I swear to shit…”

And Colby’s hands were only on him for a split second because something in Sam’s gut reacted, snarling and shoving him back. Except it wasn’t a playful shove, and Colby went flying back into the opposite wall.

Sam realized a split second later what he had done. “Fuck, Colby, I’m so sorry…”

But Colby was already pushing himself off the wall. “No, no, you’re good, I kinda asked for that...” He muttered, grinning up at Sam, his face telling Sam that he knew Sam’s goal was not to hurt him. “But hell if you’re not an Alpha. That was strong, bro.”

“Uh…”

“Call Kat,” Colby pointed at him, then grabbed his keys off of the counter. “I’m going to Brennen’s.” And then he hopped out the door.

Alone finally, Sam pressed a hand to the half hard dick he had been trying to hide from Colby. He groaned, rubbing back and forth a few times to try to give himself some relief.

And if he remembered anything from biology, it was that this was going to get much worse before it got better. Sam felt like he could already feel little prickles of heat buzzing along his skin.

His phone buzzed, and he lifted it to look at the screen.

A text message from Colby: _Call Kat._

Sam rolled his eyes. “No fucking trust…” But he did as told, thumbing his phone open and navigating to Kat’s number.

Katrina, of course, like Colby had said, assured him that she would definitely be coming over as soon as she was done with work. She offered to leave work right then but Sam assured her that she didn’t need to do that. It really wasn’t that bad, and a quick jack-off session in the bathroom fixed the current lingering lust.

Sam spent the time waiting for Katrina googling presentation symptoms. He had no abdominal pain, which the internet assured him was one of the first signs for a presenting omega, but he had the hot flashes and cravings and hormones that came from any presentation. Colby had joked about him being stronger than usual earlier, but Sam knew that the first real sign would be… well, if this ended and none of the omega symptoms presented, or if he was able to knot Kat.

Sam whimpered at the burst of hormones that surged through him at that thought. _Fuck, fuck…_ and there was an urge in his gut that had never been there before.

_He wanted to knot Kat, to breed her, to…_

Sam growled under his breath, his hand wrapping around his cock again. He hadn’t bothered putting pants back on as clothing felt almost stiflingly hot. He would have been embarrassed by the noise had anyone else been present, but as it was, Kat wasn’t here yet, and Colby was at Brennen’s, so he didn’t have to worry about it.

So the groan at the pressure and friction to his suddenly hard cock didn’t have to be stifled. “Fuck…” He growled, thrusting into his hand. He let images of her fill his mind; her hips, her back, her lips, that gorgeous, gorgeous ass… Sam tilted his head back, indulging in his mental image of his girlfriend.

Because they’d only been dating for about six months, but she was something special. He knew that when they’d started dating, knew it even more now. He loved her, and she was the one for him.

Fuck… He wanted to sink inside her, feel her wrapped hot and wet around him, ass or thighs against his hips, feel her breasts pressed against his chest or palmed in his hands, watch her mouth fall open as her eyes fell closed, pleasure clear on her face and from her lips…

And then his cock felt weird, feeling unfamiliar under his fingers but he was so close to orgasm he didn’t notice at first, gasping with pleasure, whimpering as his body pulsed through his climax…

And at first, he still didn’t notice, stroking himself softly under the head to stimulate himself through the aftershocks. It was when he looked up to see the damage his cum had caused.

And saw a knot swollen at the base of his cock.

“Fuck.” Well. There went any doubt of what he was presenting as.

And the thought that spun in circles in his head was the same text message he sent to Colby and Kat.

_I’m an Alpha…_

By the time Kat finally got out of work, Sam’s first rut, for he was sure that was what it was at this point, was in full swing. It was almost painful for Sam to resist just jumping Kat when she walked into the apartment, and he’d insisted he just needed to cuddle her, just needed to press his face against her chest and take in her scent.

It had worked… for all of about ten seconds. Then his dick was persistently reminding him that he had a perfectly willing beta girlfriend to thrust into. Sam just bit his tongue because he wouldn’t force her.

He would never force her.

”Sam, you’re burning up...”

”I’m fine...” Sam was aware of the growl that came from his lungs, fighting not to reach over and pin Kat to the bed and do what his physiology practically demanded that he do- Fuck her... drive deep into her body and thrust until he sank into her womb, knot her, breed her... 

He groaned, pressing his head further into her chest. He was trying to sate his instincts by just being here, scenting her, but as his rock hard dick reminded him, it wasn’t working.

”Sam...” Kat murmured, stroking through his hair and he wouldn’t be held responsible for the whine that burst from his lips as he pressed his cock against her. 

And then immediately drew back. “I... fuck, sorry...” He muttered, even as the painful pulse of lust rattled through him again. That whine had nothing to do with pleasure.

”Sam, I’m okay if you need me,” Kat said quietly, and Sam intentionally ignored the _godyesplease_ that rocketed through him, squeezing his eyes closed and shuddering into her. His skin felt like it was vibrating off of his body, his cock was so hard, and Sam either needed friction on his cock or... He shook again, letting a small sob escape him.

”Sam...” Now Kat’s voice really sounded worried. “I’m serious. If you need this then I can help you. It’s not like we’ve never had sex.”

“This is different…” Sam shook his head. “I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you,” He gasped out, “I can… I’m not some fucking knothead Alpha. I can…” And then Kat pressed her thigh against his groin and Sam fucking whimpered with need.

“The only person you’re hurting by being this fucking bullheaded is yourself,” Kat said firmly, and Sam groaned again, gripping his hands tightly into fists, fingers itching to claw into his girlfriend. He closed his eyes, trying to let the pain of his nails digging into his palms ground him, and it almost worked. Would have worked if Kat hadn’t taken the opportunity to push him hard onto his back.

Sam jolted a little bit, staring up at Kat in surprise, before his eyes slammed closed again as she climbed on top of him and ground her pelvis into his. There was barely any fabric between them, just her leggings and his basketball shorts, so Sam couldn’t stop the desperate growl at the addition of hot pressure to his cock. “Fuck, babe, don’t…”

“Shut up, Sam,” Kat snarled, and even Sam’s newly discovered rutting Alpha side almost went docile at the fire in her voice. “I swear to God, you don’t need to try to protect me. I can take you if I need to.”

“But I…” And then Katrina kissed him quiet. Her hands threaded up into his hair and Sam groaned, his hands coming up subconsciously to claw into her back, pull her down against him. There was some sort of low, whimpering growl in his throat, and when Kat shoved his head to the side so that she could nip into his neck he growled loudly. He felt his Alpha seize control of his body then, wanting to claim, wanting to take… He flipped them, pinning Kat with a hand to the throat and shoving her crop top out of the way so he could bury his nose against her breasts. “Kat…” He growled against her skin, still scared of this, scared of his Alpha side, scared to take something the Kat wouldn’t want to give.

But of course, he had underestimated his beta girlfriend. Kat snarled at him, shoving into his chest and shoving him back on his back, taking advantage of his momentary surprise to shove his shirt up and bite hard into his chest. His hands were trapped up in his shirt, and the fabric tugged at Sam’s throat as he snarled against the power shift. “Beta…” He growled in warning, having meant to use her name but losing it somewhere to this new Alpha raging within him.

Kat’s free hand twisted harshly in his hair as she turned his face to look at her. “Listen here, Mr. Alpha,” She breathed, and her voice was low and dangerous, “You may have presented as an Alpha, but if you think for one moment that that changes who you are or how I’m going to treat you, you are very… fucking… wrong…” And the tone in her voice made the Alpha in him rage against the control she had of him, fight and roar against it. But Sam, who was still trying to control the Alpha, was just relieved.

Kat could pin him. Kat could control him. Kat wouldn’t let his Alpha take something she wasn’t ready to give.

And then she bit into his chest again, and Sam let out a guttural yell, but it was not one of pain. Despite the hand in his hair and the fabric against his neck Sam still bared his teeth up at Kat when she broke the bite to stare down at him.

However, the threat of his teeth was mixed with a smile.

“Well,” Kat asked, and Sam felt the rumble of a low growl in his chest. “You gonna show me what there is to be scared of, Alpha?” Her smile was teasing, but the heat in her eyes was serious. She pressed her face into his neck. “God, you smell so sexy…”

And maybe it was the threat of teeth near one of his scent glands, and Sam’s Alpha refusing to be claimed, but that was when his Alpha took over. “Okay, then…”. And he tackled Kat back down into the bed…

When Colby came home almost a week later, Sam and Kat were snuggled up on the couch, watching a movie. “Hey guys,” Colby greeted, sniffing the air tentatively, and nodding. Sam knew what he was doing. Kat had already confirmed to Sam that he smelled like Alpha now. “How’d it go?”

Sam looked at Kat, who was mostly just curled into his chest. She had some bite marks and hickies on her body, but Sam knew most of them were mirrored on his own body. “Good,” He answered. “Guess it’s over now.”

Colby snorted, “Yeah, until I need to leave again in three months. If you get regular that fast.”

Sam shrugged. “Oh no, another whole weekend locked away having sex with my girlfriend, how will I survive?” Kat swatted at him, mumbling sleepily against his chest. He knew she was fucking tired, but he still grinned at her affectionately.

Colby smiled. He looked relieved. “Good,” He said softly. He looked up at the screen. “Toy Story?”

Sam shrugged, “Kat wanted something she didn’t have to pay attention to in case she passed out.” He gestured somewhat nervously at the sofa across from him. “Wanna join?”

Colby shrugged. “Yeah, sure.” And he flopped down on the couch, pulling out his phone to scroll. Sam snorted, then looked back at Kat, snuggling back into him.

Looked like being an Alpha wasn’t going to change anything after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most I've written on an idea in a long time and I gotta say I love it.
> 
> Part of this was almost at the top of chapter two in Heat, but I kinda figured it didn't really fit. Plus, I so rarely get to write Kat and Sam so... this fic is gonna be mostly focused on them.
> 
> More chapters will come as inspired, and will focus on those two and their origins and struggles in this world.
> 
> Look out for an update to Heat on Friday!
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think, and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
